Collection
by Preselier
Summary: A school trip to Wales. Collectors allways get their way... Set after Twilight but before New Moon.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Prologue**

Reluctantly i got out of bed and walked, half asleep to my wardrobe. Then it hit me. Literally. I'd walked into the wall. As the realism struck my thoughts resurected themselves and i realised that i wasn't in my house any more. I was on the school trip to Wales with...ahh... Edward. Wait where was Edward? He was supposed to be sharing a room with me!The blood pulsed through my veins from my ever quickening heart that threatend to jump out of my ribcage at any second. I looked out of the window and felt a wave of relief pass over my rigid body. Edward was there sitting outside in a tree, watching me with his topaz eyes and smiled a crooked grin towards me. Edward thought that Wales would be the perfect place to go on a school trip, since it isn't particularly sunny around there. Today was no exception. The rain poured down outside like a million tiny hammers focused on one tiny nail. Our hotel. Despite the rain I was feeling rather cheerful. I was on a school trip, and I was with Edward. What more could I possibly want?

Later that day everything changed. The sun managed to creep through the ever thinning clouds, and Edward had to go back to the hotel claiming that he was ill. Obviously Edward was not allowed out in this weather due to his…skin conditions. So I went alone with the class that afternoon to the museum, to look at ancient history. I never really understood why we need to know what happened in the past. I mean, it's all done and over with now isn't it?


	2. Chapter 2 Museum

**Museum**

**Before I start writing I would like to thank Stephenie Meyer for giving Edward, Bella and all the other characters life. Stephenie Meyer owns all.**

The museum was almost deserted as we walked down the isolated corridor I could only glance at the masse variety of stuffed animals and models. As the uninterested teenage tour guide babbled on about why some snakes are poisonous and why some aren't. It was obvious that he wasn't interested in his job because he was mumbling. Anyone that isn't interested in what he or she is doing mumbles. It's natural. I do it all the time. After viewing the nature section we headed on towards the natural history section. It was then that my mind started to wander. A soft numbness crept through my brain and treacled through the rest of my body like tar. I wasn't unconscious but not quite conscious either. It was as if I was a zombie stuck in the human world. I stumbled down the corridor trying to reunite with the rest of the group but with no success. The lethargic feeling was now incontrovertible. It was spreading through my body rapidly and panic was not an option. Really my brain would not let me panic as much as I would've liked to. This was getting ridiculous.

This sudden brain distortion had altered my walking pace and made me fall behind the rest of the class. In fact after a few minutes of wondering mindlessly around the museum I decided to admit to myself that I was lost. But my brain would not accept it. There was something wrong here. What happened back with the group? Had I gone insane? Or was I just extremely tired after the flight? Whatever it was it was a problem. A problem that could be dealt with. All that I needed was some rest. A quick rest was all I needed. All I had to do was ask the teacher to go back to the hotel and back to Edward. Then the thought of Edward edged my brain into gear and I set off to find my teacher.

But somehow as I was searching the numbness crept back into place in my mind and I stopped. For some reason my limbs would not obey my brain and. And then his cold white hands pressed against my temples and I sank to the ground unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3 Jars

**Jars**

The first thing that i noticed when I awoke was the splitting headache that appeared to have crept up inside my head. An agonizing throbbing that was threatening my sanity at that very moment. Next was the floor. Its cold surface felt red hot on my now bare torso. Hold on. Somebody had taken my t-shirt. I was wondering if it was my captor, but it could have been some punks doing it for a laugh. A sick laugh. I dared to raise my head, but lowered it again as the throbbing in my head became unbearable.

So many questions raced through my head, pounding from the inside of my skull trying to break free. Where was I? Why was I here? Who brought me here? And the most terrifying question- what did they want with me? I could only begin to imagine what would happen next, but I knew that it wasn't going to be tea and biscuits, and that I would find out soon enough. But I had already decided that I wasn't going to give up without a fight. I had the pepper spray that Charlie had given me in my jacket pocket… Oh shoot. I didn't have my jacket any more. Well anyway, I shouldn't be scared. I've been lured into a dance hall by a psycho, been in love with a vampire and had venom injected into my wrist. This should be a walk in the park for me. Then why was I trembling?

The anxiety that I was feeling was indescribable. My blood pulsing and my head throbbing. Although my head was still excruciatingly painful it had eased off enough so that I could sit up. I examined my surroundings and tried to take my mind off what might happen to me. The thought was not pleasant.

The room around me was grey and bare, exactly how I would imagine a middle aged prison to look like minus the rats. I hoped. There was a stone bench at one end, the one that I had woken up on, and a door at the other end. The door was made out of metal not wood I noticed. Maybe they thought that I was dangerous. Or maybe they were just cautious.

My answer came soon enough. At first I heard the unbolting of the door. Then the unlocking. And finally the opening of the shutters. The door opened with a groan, and in stepped a man, a scar down running down the left side of his pale white skin. His hair, once a smooth black was now a ragged piece of fur on top of his balding head. Despite this he was beautiful. His light blue eyes glistened like the Mediterranean Sea on a summer's day, and his smooth skin, despite the scar seamed to be like sand, smooth and elegant, but could scatter at the slightest wind.

"Up." He said, in a cold harsh voice.

"No." I was determined not to be intimidated. Then he glared at me, a terrifying glare that pierced my protective shell of confidence like it was nothing but a bubble.

"Up." He said once more. My earlier efforts of resistance must have been in vain. Involuntarily I rose, and walked to were he was pointing. He followed me through the door, never letting me out of his sight. The corridor behind the door was cold and bare much like my room. Just like my life before Edward.

Through that corridor was another steel door he opened it to reveal a huge room. There were six walls all of them lined with jars. Each jar had a label on it. And then, to my disgust each jar had a name on it. Then my heart skipped a beat. On the third shelf up was an empty jar, this one like all of the others had a name on. But the name on this one was my name.

"Hello Isabella Swan." Said the man. "I am Gareth. And this Bella is my collection." I don't think I heard the last sentence. Because I was already unconscious when I realised what the red liquid in the jars were.


End file.
